


Envy not Jesus

by Vale11



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Italian, Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, aaaand stuff, and a bastard, and i don't like him, gregory is a coward, how many fucking names does jesus have, hurt! daryl, hurt! jesus, i love maggie soooo much, i will eventually translate this, negan is a prick with style, the story doesn't follow the canonic storyline
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: Jesus non era d'accordo, affatto. Non era così che si risolvevano le cose. L'aveva fatto presente con tutto il tatto che aveva a disposizione prima e con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo poi, ma niente: Gregory continuava a vedere Sasha e Maggie come un pericolo per Hilltop, e niente di tutto quello che gli aveva detto gli aveva fatto cambiare idea. Era sicuro che quel vigliacco avrebbe cercato di venderle la settimana successiva, quando Negan sarebbe tornato per prendersi metà della loro roba, ma era anche certo che sarebbe riuscito a proteggerle, e che il regno di Gregory fosse ormai alla fine. Sottovalutò il suo attaccamento al potere. Fece l'errore di dirglielo.





	1. 1

Jesus non era d'accordo, affatto. Non era così che si risolvevano le cose. L'aveva fatto presente con tutto il tatto che aveva a disposizione prima e con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo poi, ma niente: Gregory continuava a vedere Sasha e Maggie come un pericolo per Hilltop, e niente di tutto quello che gli aveva detto gli aveva fatto cambiare idea. Era sicuro che quel vigliacco avrebbe cercato di venderle la settimana successiva, quando Negan sarebbe tornato per prendersi metà della loro roba, ma era anche certo che sarebbe riuscito a proteggerle, e che il regno di Gregory fosse ormai alla fine. Sottovalutò il suo attaccamento al potere. Fece l'errore di dirglielo.

Quando Negan bussò ai loro cancelli con la sua onnipresente mazza da baseball (Jesus si rifiutava di chiamare quella cosa con un nome proprio, no grazie) dovette ammettere che avesse un certo stile, e una dose financo eccessiva di carisma. Certo, queste qualità venivano mitigate dal fatto che fosse il più grande figlio di puttana della zona.  
Si assicurò che le due donne fossero nascoste dove pensava che Gregory non potesse trovarle e seguì con gli occhi il gruppo che si spostava da lontano, all'ombra di una veranda di lamiere. Non si aspettava che uno dei salvatori fosse così silenzioso da riuscire a prenderlo alle spalle, né il calcio alle gambe che lo fece finire in ginocchio; quando alzò la testa si trovò davanti il sorriso di Negan, che si dondolava la mazza da baseball sulle spalle con l'aria di chi aveva appena scoperto che il Natale sarebbe arrivato in anticipo. Dwight e Gregory, quel vecchio bastardo, gli stavano alle calcagna trascinando per un braccio Maggie e Sasha.  
“Il mio amico, qui – iniziò Negan, indicando Gregory con un cenno della testa – mi dice che sei un problema. E a noi non piacciono i problemi.”  
Gregory non lo guardava nemmeno. Fissava tutto tranne lui.  
Guardami, almeno. Mi stai condannando a morte, almeno guardami stronzo.  
La mano di negan lo afferrò per la mandibola, costringendolo a fissarlo negli occhi.  
“Mi piace che le persone mi guardino, mentre ci parlo – ogni parola gli spruzzava il viso di saliva. Negan gli sorrise, lo mollò e passò un braccio sulle spalle del bastardo coi capelli bianchi – dicevo che Gregory, qui, mi dice che sei un problema, e io non posso permettere che chi lavora per me abbia dei problemi. Sono distrazioni, capisci? E le distrazioni portano guai” Gli passò un dito sul naso, con un sorriso che lo fece rabbrividire.  
“Quindi – riprese Negan tirandosi su e aggiustandosi la mazza sulle spalle – farai il bravo da ora in poi?”  
Non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo cercando di non far capire che si, aveva paura. Parecchia. Il sorriso di Negan sparì di colpo.  
“Come ti chiami, ragazzo?”  
“Paul – si sforzò di rispondere – ma gli amici mi chiamano Jesus. Tu puoi chiamarmi Paul.”  
“Oh no, ragazzo. Credo che ti chiamerò Jesus – la mano che gli strattonò i capelli lo costrinse a tirare indietro la testa, lasciando scoperta la gola. Cercò di tirarsi indietro quando sentì la punta della mazza sfiorargli il pomo d'adamo, ma quelle cinque dita non gliele permisero – mi piaci, Jesus. Saresti un'ottima recluta. Che ne dici, Jesus e i salvatori?”  
Sentì ridere tutto intorno a sé, quello che l'aveva atterrato gli stava ancora alle spalle.  
“Sembra il nome di un coro gospel” Riuscì a mugugnare stringendo gli occhi. Sentì la mano mollare la presa, il suo cuoio capelluto ringraziò, finchè un manrovescio non gli ribaltò il viso. Maggie urlò qualcosa, pregò che che smettesse. Lei non aveva bisogno di altri guai. Il suo bambino non aveva bisogno di altri guai.  
La mano tornò, più prepotente di prima, e si ritrovò la faccia di Negan a pochi centimetri dalla sua.  
“Potrei ucciderti qui e ora, ragazzo – gli sussurrò – ma non avrebbe senso. Dove sarebbe l'insegnamento, mh? No, ragazzo. Ti voglio vivo, e voglio che impari qualcosa. Quindi – lasciò la presa sui capelli e lo colpì con un calcio in pieno petto, che lo mando dritto contro le gambe del salvatore dietro di lui – ecco cosa faremo. Tu starai fermo, mentre i miei ragazzi cercando if arti capire come funzionano le cose. Apri bocca e le ragazze muoiono. Reagisci e le ragazze muoiono. Prova a scappare – sottolineò con un sorriso quasi amichevole – e le ragazze muoiono”.  
Negan fece un paio di passi indietro, permettendo ai suoi di circondarlo. Erano in quattro, e lui era uno solo. Non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza comunque, non poteva reagire, non poteva alzare un dito per difendersi. Maggie e Sasha iniziarono a urlare e Negan le zittì puntando la mazza contro la pancia di Maggie. Sapeva pure quello. Gregory parlava troppo.  
“Sai ragazzo, ti prenderei volentieri con me ma ho ancora una scimmia da finire di addestrare. Dwight – sorrise, voltandosi verso lo sfregiato biondo – me lo porteresti? Voglio che veda anche lui.”  
Quello che apparve dopo pochi minuti non era Dixon. Non poteva essere lui. Non il cacciatore quasi praticamente letale di Alexandria, l'unico in grado di tenergli testa che avesse mai incontrato. Questo era un uomo pesto, stanco e praticamente in pigiama. Spalancò gli occhi al solo pensiero di ciò che dovevano avergli fatto per ridurlo così.  
“Daryl?”  
Sasha fece per avvicinarsi, ma Negan la fermò con un braccio.  
“No, non parlare con lui. Nessuno deve parlare con lui. E tu – puntò la mazza contro la testa di Dixon – non muovere un muscolo se non vuoi un altro morto sulla coscienza”.  
Maggie trattenne il respiro, poi iniziò a scuotere freneticamente la testa.  
“No Daryl, non è colpa tua. Non è colpa...”  
“Ho detto - le urlò contro Negan, prima di sorridere e abbassare il tono – di non parlare con lui”  
Fece un altro paio di passi indietro, tenendo sempre la mazza puntata al ventre di Maggie.  
“Iniziate pure, ragazzi”  
Jesus non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dal viso di Daryl, più incredulo che sconvolto a quel punto, e Daryl non aveva mai staccato gli occhi da terra. Nemmeno quando Daryl l'aveva accusato della morte di Glenn, nemmeno quando Maggie gli aveva detto che non era colpa sua, e nemmeno quando il primo calcio colpì Jesus allo stomaco, facendolo ripiegare su se stesso e toccare terra con la fronte. Sentì uno scappellotto che gli fece volare via il cappello, i capelli gli caddero intorno al viso come una tenda. Si aspettava che continuassero a colpirlo, ma si fermarono e iniziarono a camminargli intorno in cerchio, aspettando che si tirasse su. Metodici figli di puttana.  
Si puntellò sui gomiti e si alzò in ginocchio premendosi una mano sull'addome solo per finire di nuovo a terra quando uno stivale lo colpì a destra, sulle costole. Si tenne eretto puntellandosi sulla mano sinistra e fissò il tipo che l'aveva colpito senza aprire bocca, il tipo sorrise e lo colpì al viso con il calcio del fucile. Cadde di nuovo sputando sangue e quello che gli sembrava un pezzo di molare.  
“Ragazzi, ragazzi – sentì Negan avvicinarsi senza riuscire ad alzare la testa per guardare – non colpitelo subito in testa o la cosa finirà troppo presto. Ma non lo uccidete. Voglio che capisca, non che crepi, chiaro?”  
Gli uomini fermarono il cerchio per pochi secondi, poi ripresero a camminare con un coro di risate sommesse. Maggie e Sasha urlarono qualcosa, ma Negan le zittì di nuovo. Sentì una mano prenderlo per i capelli e tirarlo in piedi.  
“Sai – gli disse il tizio barbuto e quasi calvo che si trovò davanti – tenerli così lunghi non è saggio, e come avere una maniglia in testa. Come il tuo amico, li dietro”  
Jesus fece l'errore di spostare lo sguardo su Dixon, e Daryl lo fissò di rimando stringendo le labbra. Poi si ritrovò a guardare la terra quando il pugno del salvatore lo prese in pieno nello stomaco, di nuovo. Strappò fili d'erba con una mano guantata e tossì, puntellandosi con la testa per riuscire a rimettersi almeno in ginocchio. Non gliene diedero il tempo, gli piovvero addosso calci dalle quattro direzioni, cercò di ripararsi la testa con le braccia ma ottenne solo di guadagnarsi un paio di calci sulle dita. La testa, comunque, non sembrava essere la loro priorità: volevano fargli male, e volevano che lo sentisse tutto senza svenire. Sentì le costole iniziare a cedere e si protesse con le braccia, cercando di incassare il più possibile la testa fra le spalle, al fronte premuta a terra. Sentì la caviglia destra urlare dopo il terzo colpo consecutivo e si morse le labbra a sangue. Non doveva aprire bocca, o Maggie e Sasha ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze. Poi però sentì la mazza di Negan appoggiarglisi contro un fianco e le mani di Negan sulle sue.  
“Scusa ragazzo, ma abbiamo detto di non reagire – disse, facendogli appoggiare le mani sulla nuca – e io ho appena deciso che proteggersi in qualche modo significhi reagire. Resta così, per favore.”  
Jesus si strinse le mani dietro al collo e pregò che per favore, per favore, finissero presto. Che si stancassero alla svelta. Adesso vedeva Maggie e e Sasha piangere sostenendosi a vicenda, e Daryl fissarlo a labbra strette, bianco come un cencio, poi non riuscì più a tenersi su: il dolore alle gambe, al costato, alla schiena...ovunque, era troppo forte.  
“Stai su, bastardo – sentì uno dei salvatori urlare mentre lo strattonava per i capelli tirandolo verso l'alto – stai su!”  
L'uomo gli mollò un calcio all'addome e Jesus sentì la testa partire in avanti. Picchiò il viso contro il ginocchio del suo assalitore di turno e sentì qualcosa rompersi, un dolore sordo allargarsi a tutto il viso, prima di rendersi conto di avere le labbra zuppe di sangue.  
“Questo stronzo mi ha fatto male!”  
Sentì il salvatore lamentarsi. Magari adesso l'avrebbero pestato ancora, ma non gli importava più. Non sentiva più nulla. Non voleva sentire più nulla.  
“Certo Alan, ti ha colpito con naso sul ginocchio”  
Non sapeva chi fosse stato a parlare, ma quando tale Alan fece per tirarlo di nuovo su Negan lo fermò.  
“Basta così ragazzi. Voglio che senta quello che ho da dirgli”  
Alan lo lasiò andare, e Jesus si sentì cadere finchè Negan non lo prese al volo per il colletto.  
“Faremo così, io e te – gli disse cercando di capire se lo ascoltava o no, sbirciando gli occhi azzurri sepolti in quella maschera di sangue – riesci a seguirmi?”  
Quando Jesus non rispose lo scosse.  
“Ho detto, mi segui, ragazzo?”  
Jesus si sforzò di annuire in qualche modo, non voleva che lo scuotesse ancora. Una volta sola gli era bastata perchè la sua testa decidesse di esplodere. Negan sembrò soddisfatto.  
“Bene, ragazzo. Tu sarai la mia assicurazione, qui a Hilltop. Qualcosa non va secondo i piani? Tu sarai il mio capro espiatorio. Se anche solo uno spillo non sarà dove stabilirò lascerò che i miei ragazzi si divertano con te. Chiaro? - Lo scosse per ottenere una risposta. Jesus deglutì per non vomitare – chiaro?”  
Jesus annuì ancora, poi si schiarì la gola:  
“Non...portarle via. Sasha e Maggie. Non portarle via”  
Negan rise, lanciando Jesus fra le braccia di Daryl: il cacciatore lo fissò per qualche secondo, cercando di accomodare la presa per non farlo cadere, poi lo strinse con fare quasi protettivo. Se Negan se ne accorse fece finta di niente.  
“Nessuno le toccherà, ragazzo: sono la mia assicurazione – rispose – se non trovo te, faranno amicizia con Lucille. Ti conviene essere qui quando tornerò”  
Jesus lo fissò senza rispondere, poi spostò lo sguardo sul cielo quando Daryl lo sistemò a terra il più delicatamente possibile.


	2. 2

Maggie era furiosa. Furiosa. Gregory aveva ordinato a Alex e Harlan di portare Jesus in infermeria e poi ci si era chiuso dentro, ancora prima che il dottore e il suo aiutante potessero dare un'occhiata alle ferite. Fosse stato per lei, Gregory sarebbe morto. Era una variabile pericolosa per tutta Hilltop, convinto di fare il bene di tutti mentre copriva solo le sue spalle. Jesus ne aveva pagato il conto, e sarebbe stato stretto a continuare a farlo per proteggere Sasha, lei e suo figlio. E poi c'era Daryl : vederlo in quello stato e non poterlo nemmeno toccare l'aveva fatta stare male. Vedere Negan portarselo via come un cane al guinzaglio, poi, le aveva lasciato addosso la sensazione di un'occasione persa: le era sembrato di averlo riavuto in famiglia, solo per sentirselo scivolare via fra le dita.   
Il suo viso, poi.   
Quando Negan gli aveva addossato la colpa della morte di Glenn l'aveva visto diventare terreo, aveva temuto che reagisse e picchiassero anche lui, invece Daryl si era limitato a fissare il prato come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. L'aveva spaventata, aveva temuto di averlo perso, ma si era sentita un po' meglio quando aveva visto in che modo aveva stretto a sé Jesus per proteggerlo. Daryl c'era ancora, la dentro.   
E adesso Gregory si era chiuso in infermeria con Paul, da solo, e non aveva ancora permesso a un medico di vederlo. Poteva avere una concussione, un osso rotto, un'emorragia interna, e lui stava li a far perdere tempo a tutti quando invece il suo posto avrebbe dovuto essere almeno sei metri sotto terra. Alex e Harlan stavano dando in escandescenze, avevano picchiato contro la porta più di una volta, ma Gregory non aveva aperto. Poi, dopo quasi trentacinque minuti, si era degnato di alzare il culo e lasciare che Harlan facesse il suo mestiere, e aveva anche avuto il coraggio di lamentarsi perchè Jesus si era rifiutato di capire che tutto ciò che aveva fatto era per il bene di Hilltop: “Ci ho provato a parlare, ma lui non si è nemmeno voltato – aveva detto a Sasha – deve accettare che quello che è successo è per il bene comune, e che Negan è un male necessario”.  
“Tu hai paura di lui” Aveva risposto Sasha. Poi gli aveva dato un pugno.

Harlan non si vergognava ad ammettere di aver avuto un attimo di panico appena data un'occhiata a Jesus ma poi, per fortuna, la sua parte razionale aveva preso il sopravvento e si era rimboccato le maniche. Jesus non aveva mai perso conoscenza e questo, unito a una certa lucidità, facevaben sperare per la testa del suo paziente.   
Peccato che il resto fosse un totale disastro.  
Jesus aveva il setto nasale fratturato insieme a un paio di costole, altre due erano incrinate, il dito indice destro era rotto, la caviglia destra gonfia come un pallone, la mandibola lussata. E poi una collezione di lividi, tagli ed escoriazioni davvero poco invidiabile. E un molare saltato. Avrebbe dovuto improvvisarsi dentista e mettergli i punti anche in bocca, non voleva rischiare una setticemia. Aveva spedito Alex a prendere tutti gli antibiotici disponibili e aveva cercato di convincere Maggie a uscire. Inutilmente. Si era piantata nella stanza con la testardaggine di un mulo. Per lo meno aveva accettato di starsene seduta: la sua placenta non aveva bisogno di andarsene troppo in giro, per quanto fondamentalmente splatter fosse l'idea.   
“Paul, ci sei?”  
Lo chiese senza aspettarsi una vera e propria risposta, si parla male con la mandibola lussata. Jesus gli picchiettò il polso con un dito per dirgli che sì, c'era. Sorrise.  
“Ascoltami, sto facendo preparare una flebo ad Alex, ti addormento e cerco di rimetterti a posto. Hai mal di testa?”  
Jesus annuì. Si.  
“Nausea?”  
Scosse la testa, per quel poco che ci riusciva.  
“Bene. Vertigini?”  
No, di nuovo.  
“Ti controllo le pupille per l'ultima volta, ok?”

Jesus si sforzò di seguire il facio di luce che Harlan gli puntava negli occhi, poi lo vide concentrarlo prima in un occhio, poi nell'altro. Il mal di testa raggiunse livelli biblici, iniziarono a lacrimargli gli occhi, sentiva dolore ovunque e voleva solo dormire. Possibilmente parecchio. E magari svegliarsi già a posto.   
Certo, come no. 

“Va bene, Paul – Harlan spense la pila e se la mise in tasca – non hai una concussione, quindi credo di poter rischiare una totale. Maggie, se te la senti la roba per dargli una ripulita è li accanto a te.”

Jesus vide Maggie alzarsi con la coda dell'occhio, mentre Harlan gli tagliava la camicia e gli faceva scivolare via i pantaloni, poi disinfettava tutto quello che doveva disinfettare con una strana cosa arancione.  
Sentì odore di sapone e disinfettante. Da ultima arrivò la sensazione di qualcosa di freddo e bagnato che gli passava sul viso.   
“La tua barba è un disastro”  
Mise a fuoco Maggie china su di lui, con un sorriso tremolante e gli occhi gonfi. Avrebbe voluto sorriderle, ma non credeva che ci sarebbe riuscito: si era accontentato di seguirla con gli occhi, stringendo le palpebre ogni volta che sfiorava un punto particolarmente dolorante. Non voleva che si sentisse in colpa, lui non la riteneva responsabile: era il futuro di Hilltop, era lei che avrebbe dovuto guidarli. Appena fosse riuscito a rimettersi in piedi e avesse strozzato Gregory con le sue mani, certo. Quello stronzo viscido l'avrebbe pagata, se ne sarebbe assicurato personalmente.  
“Jesus, calmati. Calmati”  
La voce di Maggie lo distrasse dai suoi rosei propositi di vendetta, tossì girando la testa di lato e lasciò che gli togliesse i capelli dalla fronte.  
“Respira, Jesus – gli disse passandogli una mano sulla spalla meno pesta – Alex è tornato con la flebo. Devi calmarti ora.”  
Vide Harlan avvicinarsi, bardato di tutto punto, sentì una puntura in un braccio e, dopo nemmeno un minuto più niente. Finalmente buio.

Daryl non riusciva ancora a togliersi dalla testa le immagini di poche ore prima. Rovia che si lasciava pestare in quel modo per proteggere Sasha e Maggie e quel Gregory, il capo di Hilltop, che vendeva a Negan uno dei suoi per pararsi il culo. Premette la schiena contro il muro della cella, un'abitudine sviluppata da prima dell'apocalisse: aveva dovuto imparare a stare a spalle coperte fin troppo presto, e quelle cose ti restano addosso. Si torse le mani, pensando a ciò che gli aveva detto Maggie. Che non era colpa sua. Non sapeva cosa pensare, il fatto che lei non lo ritenesse responsabile lo confondeva. Cristo, lui si sentiva responsabile, sapeva di esserlo, e Maggie invece gli diceva che non era colpa sua.   
Non ne era convinto, affatto, ma il fatto che lei non lo odiasse lo faceva sentire un po' meglio.   
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, però. Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo. Beth era morta per colpa sua. Glenn era morto per colpa sua. Non era riuscito a proteggere suo padre dal governatore, e proteggere la sua nuova famiglia era tutto ciò che sapeva fare. Aiutarli, provvedere per loro con cibo e tutto ciò di cui potevano aver bisogno.  
Gli tornò in mente Jesus, quello sguardo azzurro diventato quasi blu nella maschera rossa in cui si era trasformato il suo viso. Jesus sera famiglia? Forse. Non lo sapeva. Certo era che quel ninja tascabile riusciva a dargli ai nervi e a suscitargli un'ammirazione sconfinata, sopratutto dopo averlo visto resistere a Negan in quel modo. L'avevano devastato, e l'unica cosa che gli era uscita di bocca era stata una preghiera: aveva pregato che lasciassero in pace Sasha e Maggie. Aveva rinunciato al suo orgoglio per loro e, da quello che gli era parso di capire, non l'aveva fatto alla leggera. Se lui c'era riuscito, se l'aveva fatto per proteggerle, l'avrebbe fatto pure lui.  
Quando Dwight venne a lasciargli il suo solito panino, Daryl lo guardò negli occhi per la prima volta da giorni.  
E gli sorrise.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doveva convincere quei pazzi che avrebbe accettato di essere uno di loro senza insospettirli con un voltafaccia improvviso, ma questo essere strategico lo sfiancava. Non era una persona paziente, era una persona che agiva appena poteva: mordere il freno ogni minuto, ogni secondo, lo distruggeva. Non l'aveva mai fatto, e si stupiva di essere in grado di reggere la parte in quel modo, lanciando sorrisi aguzzi a Dwight quando gli portava da mangiare, parlando un po' di più ogni giorno, ubbidendo agli ordini per volontà e non per forza. Dio, quello lo odiava. Lo odiava.

Non sarebbe stato facile convincerli, Daryl lo sapeva. Cristo, non era stato facile convincere se stesso a convincerli, ma doveva farlo se voleva avere un'opportunità di uscire di li e aiutare la sua famiglia. E Rovia. Non gli piaceva quello che aveva dovuto vedere, ormai anche quel ninja tascabile era famiglia, se lo meritava, quindi non avrebbe permesso che Gregory approfittasse di Negan e della sua maledetta mazza per toglierselo di mezzo. Conosceva il tipo, e sapeva come pensava: non si assumeva responsabilità e non aveva alcun senso di comunità. In pratica era come Merle prima di fare quell'unica buona azione che gli era costata la vita, senza braccio metallico e camicie a quadri. A pensarci faceva quasi ridere.  
Se voleva uscire di li doveva diventare un salvatore. Doveva convincere quei pazzi che avrebbe accettato di essere uno di loro senza insospettirli con un voltafaccia improvviso, ma questo essere strategico lo sfiancava. Non era una persona paziente, era una persona che agiva appena poteva: mordere il freno ogni minuto, ogni secondo, lo distruggeva. Non l'aveva mai fatto, e si stupiva di essere in grado di reggere la parte in quel modo, lanciando sorrisi aguzzi a Dwight quando gli portava da mangiare, parlando un po' di più ogni giorno, ubbidendo agli ordini per volontà e non per forza. Dio, quello lo odiava. Lo odiava.  
Pareva funzionare però, il panino che gli portarono il secondo giorno di recita aveva dentro carne vera.  
  
  
Sasha l'avrebbe strozzato, se tutte quelle bende non fossero state fra i piedi. Non solo Jesus aveva provato ad alzarsi nemmeno ventiquattr'ore dopo che qualcuno gli aveva massacrato una caviglia a calci, ma era pure caduto e ora non voleva prendere gli antidolorifici che Harlan gli sventolava disperatamente sotto il naso. Continuava a fare di no con la testa spedendo capelli ovunque finchè lei non si era innervosita, gli aveva detto di piantarla e gli aveva fatto una crocchia un po' approssimativa col suo elastico di riserva. Jesus le aveva sorriso, lividi neri sotto gli occhi e ancora un po' di sangue sulla barba, e aveva fatto di no un'altra volta. Si era spalmata una mano sulla faccia con esasperazione crescente.  
“Dimmi perchè, almeno”  
Jesus aveva fatto per aprire bocca, poi il dolore gli aveva ricordato perchè non era il caso che lo facesse e aveva stretto labbra e palpebre, facendole cenno di passargli qualcosa per scrivere. Sasha era corsa dentro Barrington House per cercare qualcosa di utile ed era finita con Jesus che scriveva sul muro del trailer “non ne ho bisogno”. Sasha aveva resistito a stento dal tirargli il pennarello in testa.  
“Certo che ne hai bisogno”  
“Mh-m”  
No con la testa, di nuovo. Poi scrisse “conservateli per gli altri”.  
A quel punto fu Harlan, non Sasha, a perdere le staffe.  
“Giuro che ti strozzo, Paul Rovia!”  
Accartocciò il blister di pillole rosse e sbattè il pugno sul materasso, Jesus strinse le palpebre quando il contraccolpo fece riaccendere tutto il dolore che teneva a bada a stento. Sasha avrebbe giurato di averlo visto lacrimare, ma non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco.  
“Vedi che ne hai bisogno, cretino?”  
Paul Strinse la mano sana sul lenzuolo fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, l'aria che usciva a ritmo forzato dal naso rotto; Sasha iniziò a massaggiargli una spalla guardando il medico un po' stranita. Era una distrazione più che gradita in un momento in cui tutti i suoi nervi sembravano aver preso fuoco.  
“Era necessario?”  
Sasha indicò il letto con la testa, una mano ancora sulla spalla di Jesus.  
“Tu non hai idea di che testa dura abbia, non hai idea di come si combini e di come torni a casa a volte - Harlan fissava Jesus con rabbia crescente – questo è l'unico modo sicuro per fargli entrare in testa che gli antidolorifici gli servono.”  
Jesus aprì gli occhi – lucidi, si appuntò Sasha – e guardò il medico come se volesse dargli fuoco. Da parte sua, Harlan lo fissò di rimando con una calma invidiabile. Paul indicò se stesso, il letto e Harlan con un dito che pareva contenere tutte le accuse del mondo. Il gioco della sciarada poteva anche iniziare.  
“Cosa vuoi dire – interpretò Harlan – che potevo evitare?”  
Jesus scosse la testa, ripetendo i gesti con più rabbia di prima.  
“Credo voglia dire che se tu non avessi dato un pugno al materasso lui non sarebbe in queste condizioni”.  
Jesus guardò Sasha con ammirazione e le gettò un bacio, si voltò verso Harlan con l'indice sano alzato e poi lo abbassò. Uno a zero per Sasha, era un messaggio piuttosto chiaro. Harlan sbuffò.  
“Paul ascoltami – gli disse con un tono decisamente più conciliante – sei umano, non sei Superman. Devi riprenderti, non solo perchè Hilltop ha bisogno di te ma perchè a nessuno piace vederti in questo stato”.  
Jesus alzò un sopracciglio per quanto i lividi e i tagli che aveva in faccia glielo permettevano e indicò la villa nelle vicinanze, dove Gregory aveva preso residenza. Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia: Gregory non conta, non più. Dopo quello che ha fatto mi stupisco che nessuno gli abbia ancora reso il favore.”  
Sasha fissò il soffitto con un sorriso strafottente che non sfuggì al dottore.  
“Che c'è?”  
“Niente – rispose lei stringendosi nelle spalle – è solo che non mi sembra che questo posto sia pieno di gente che prende l'iniziativa. Dopotutto l'altra sera ci sono voluti una straniera incinta, la sua amica e il qui presente Jesus per salvarvi tutti dai vaganti. Non ho visto nessuno darsi da fare, perchè in questo caso dovrebbe essere diverso?”  
Herlan fece per ribattere, poi decise di trovare estremamente interessanti le sue scarpe e ricordarsi all'improvviso che doveva andare a controllare Maggie. Appena uscì Jesus sollevò due dita e un pugno chiuso. Due a zero. Sasha gli sorrise e gli si sedette accanto, raccogliendo il blister maltrattato e cercando di spianarlo il più possibile, poi vide Jesus cercare di attirare la sua attenzione: le indicò la porta e fece ok con le dita.  
“Lo so che Harlan è una brava persona, Paul. Posso chiamarti Paul? - annuì quando lo vide sorridere – ok, Paul. Harlan è una brava persona ma è anche vero che questa comunità la mandi avanti tu quasi da solo. Hai troppe responsabilità addosso, prima o poi ti esaurirai. Non puoi continuare a dare tutto e a non chiedere niente.”  
Paul smise di guardarla e iniziò a fissare la finestra davanti al letto.  
“Paul – Sasha gli picchiettò sul braccio – devi lasciare che ci prendiamo cura di te. Io, Harlan e Maggie. Non perchè ci servi, ma perchè te lo meriti. Non stai rubando niente a nessuno”  
  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò, se le costole glielo avessero permesso forse avrebbe anche incrociato le braccia, e magari messo il broncio. Invece fece una strana smorfia e tornò a guardare Sasha porgendole una mano, palmo in alto. Sasha biascicò un “era ora” che non gli sfuggì e gli fece cadere fra le dita una pillola rossa.  
“Una ogni otto ore, capellone – gli disse passandogli un bicchiere d'acqua – non credere di sfuggirci.” Poi il suo viso si addolcì, passando dal rimprovero alla preoccupazione.  
“Dormi, Paul – gli disse sciogliendogli i capelli – ne hai bisogno. E te lo meriti. Se qualcuno arriva, ricordati che ho una mira migliore della tua col fucile.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi il significato di quelle ali, Dixon – Negan gli girò intorno studiandolo, poi gli si piazzò davanti – e ora dimmi, chi sei?”  
> Sentì la bocca seccarsi tutta insieme, la bugia che fu costretto a sputare gli bruciò la gola.  
> “Negan”

Il dilemma era piuttosto elementare, in effetti: Hilltop aveva bisogno di Jesus per raccogliere le provviste da dare ai salvatori, ma Jesus non poteva camminare cosa che rendeva il tutto, ammettiamolo, un po' più complicato. La seconda parte del problema consisteva nel fatto che se i salvatori non avessero trovato Jesus in casa se la sarebbero rifatta con Maggie e Sasha, e non è che avvertissero prima di arrivare. Quindi Jesus era, in ogni caso, bloccato.  
Serviva a cercare le provviste per salvare Hilltop, ma non poteva lasciare Hilltop. Se non avesse trovatole provviste Negan si sarebbe divertito di nuovo a farlo a pezzi, se fosse uscito si sarebbe ammazzato: non è che fosse una grande gamma di possibilità fra cui poter scegliere. Era incastrato, letteralmente e figurativamente.  
Erano passati già tre giorni da quando Negan l'aveva fatto riempire di botte, fra quattro la settimana sarebbe finita e i salvatori sarebbero tornati: doveva riuscire a uscire prima che lo facessero per salvare le ragazze e Hilltop, e magari non prendersi una camionata di botte. Dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a difendersi più di tanto, in quello stato. Avrebbe dovuto uscire, trovare qualcosa e rientrare, possibilmente vivo.  
Sorrise a Harlan.  
“Potresti darmi un paio di stampelle? Le abbiamo? - gli chiese – e magari un sacchetto pieno di antidolorifici da elefante?”

“Tu sei fuori di testa - Harlan lo guardò mentre cercava di convincere le sue costole a sopravvivere alle stampelle di fortuna che Alex aveva messo su per lui – non puoi guidare così, figuriamoci andartene in giro”  
Jesus si passò una mano sulla barba.  
“Chiederò un passaggio a qualcuno”  
“E' fuori discussione”  
“Posso portare Sasha con me”  
“No, metteresti a rischio la tua vita e la sua”  
Jesus mollò le stampelle con un moto di stizza e si puntellò alla branda.  
“E allora cosa dovrei fare, Harlan? Stare qui ad aspettare che tornino e giocare al punchball? O ancora peggio, lasciare che se la prendano con le ragazze? - si tolse i capelli dagli occhi. Gli mancava il suo cappello – che scelta ho?”  
Harlan lo osservò cercare di tirarsi su forza di braccia, impedito dalle ossa rotte, poi gli diede una mano a sedersi sulla branda.  
“Chiediamo aiuto ad Alexandria”  
I due uomini si girarono verso Maggie e Sasha, ormai eletta a sua guardia del corpo. Jesus scosse la testa.  
“No, sono messi peggio di noi”  
Sasha gli sorrise.  
“Ne dubito”  
“Non di me – rispose Jesus fra i denti – di noi, di Hilltop: i salvatori hanno preso quasi tutto”  
“Allora veniamo con te”  
“Non se ne parla – Harlan guardò prima Sasha, poi Maggie – Maggie non si muove da qui, non è in condizioni di farlo”  
“Ti ricordo che sono stata io a schiacciare quell'auto con un trattore”  
“E io ti ricordo che sei incinta e hai avuto un distacco della placenta”  
Maggie ammutolì, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo furiosa.  
“Andiamo io e Paul se Rick non può mandarci niente – concluse Sasha – ma prima vorrei provare a mettermici in contatto”  
Harlan si tappò la bocca e annuì poco convinto.  
“Abbiamo una stazione radio alla villa, ti accompagno io”  
Maggie guardò Sasha e Harlan sfilarle davanti, poi si prese i gomiti con le mani e guardò Jesus.  
“Come ti senti?”  
Lo vide stringersi nelle spalle e passarsi la mano sana fra i capelli.  
“C'è stato di peggio – rispose alzando un sopracciglio – che hai da ridere?”  
“Niente – Maggie scosse la testa - a volte quando parlo con te mi sembra di parlare con Daryl”  
“Ah si?”  
“Oh si – sorrise di nuovo – potrebbero sparargli in una gamba e continuerebbe a correrci sopra”  
Jesus sorrise, poi la vide incupirsi e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, appena li fu davanti le passò il braccio sano sulle spalle.  
“Ce lo riprenderemo, ok? - le disse sforzandosi di sorridere – è una promessa”  
Maggie annuì.  
“Scusami, dovrei essere io a cercare di tirare su te, non viceversa”  
Jesus la lasciò andare, poi la invitò a sedersi sulla branda con un cenno della testa.  
“Sono solo ossa rotte, un gran mal di testa e la mandibola dolorante – le rispose, lasciando che gli occhi gli si accendessero con quella scintilla ironica che si portava sempre dietro – niente in confronto a qualcuno che sta letteralmente costruendo un essere umano nella sua pancia.”  
“Cretino” Maggie rise e gli spettinò i capelli proprio mentre Harlan e Sasha rientravano, il dottore sembrava visibilmente sollevato.  
“Rick e Rosita saranno qui entro due giorni, porteranno tutto ciò che possono”  
Jesus non sembrava convinto ma Maggie annuì, doveva ammettere che anche lei si sentisse meglio: Jesus e tutta Hilltop erano a rischio per colpa sua, e sapere che lui e Sasha non sarebbero dovuti uscire la rinfrancava un po', soprattutto con Jesus in quelle condizioni. Sorrise al suo ombelico.  
“Visto piccolo? Gli zii non se ne vanno”  
“Gli zii?”  
Gli occhi di Jesus erano già grandi, quando li spalancava diventavano quasi comici. Sasha sorrise vedendo Maggie prenderli la mano libera dalla steccatura e appoggiarsela alla pancia.  
“Saluta lo zio Paul, piccolo”  
Jesus spostò lo sguardo da Maggie alla sua mano come fosse lo spettatore di una partita di tennis, poi parve riprendersi. Era felice, si vedeva.  
“Come sai che è un piccolo e non una piccola?”  
“Non lo so – Maggie si strinse nelle spalle – tiro a indovinare”  
“A-ha”  
Le sorrise quando gli lasciò la mano, si cacciò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si appoggiò alla parete con la schiena, lasciando la gamba sana a penzolare dalla branda e appoggiando su uno sgabello la caviglia immobilizzata.

Daryl Dixon era stanco di recitare: andava avanti da quasi una settimana, in poco tempo sarebbero ripartiti per Hilltop e ancora non sapeva cosa ne avrebbero fatto di lui.  
Questo, per lo meno, fino a cinque minuti prima. Adesso stava seguendo Dwight lungo un corridoio male illuminato e mezzo verniciato di verde militare, fissando le ali d'angelo (le sue ali d'angelo) che gli dondolavano sulla schiena. Avrebbe voluto allungare una mano e strappargliele di dosso, strinse i pugni per trattenersi e per evitare che il tizio che gli stava alle spalle gli mollasse un colpo in testa col calcio della pistola che si sentiva puntare fra le scapole. Curvarono a destra per l'ennesima volta, poi salirono una rampa di scale che Daryl si sforzò di memorizzare, e alla fine si trovarono davanti una porta verniciata di verde chiaro che aveva evidentemente visto giorni migliori. Vide Dwight bussare e sentì chiaramente Negan rispondere “Avanti” dall'interno, deglutì cercando di raddrizzare un minimo le spalle e sembrare convincente.   
La stanza in cui si ritrovò dopo aver passato la soglia era decisamente anacronistica rispetto a tutto il resto di quel posto: divani neri, una lampada fin troppo complicata che pendeva dal soffitto, tappeti, librerie e soprammobili. Chi cavolo aveva più tempo per i soprammobili, ormai? Negan, evidentemente.  
Il bastardo psicotico se ne stava in piedi davanti a loro con un sorriso spaccafaccia e l'onnipresente chiodo nero, Daryl si sorprese a chiedersi se fosse sempre il solito o se ne avesse una scorta.   
“Dwight, qui, mi dice che sei un po' più malleabile ultimamente – gli disse Negan indicando Dwight con la mazza da baseball – a che gioco stai giocando?”  
Daryl si strinse nelle spalle senza aprire bocca, cercando di capire dove sarebbe andata a parare la conversazione prima di prenderne parte.  
“Avanti Daryl, dammi qualcosa. Come posso capire cosa ti frulla nella testa altrimenti?”  
Daryl alzò gli occhi e si schiarì la gola.  
“Cosa ti serve?”  
“Oh, ma allora parla! - Negan lanciò a Dwight un sorriso compiaciuto, poi fece alzare la testa a Daryl con un dito sotto il mento – voglio sapere chi sei, Daryl Dixon. Voglio sapere come ti chiami.”  
Daryl lo fissò negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi annuì.  
“Ad una condizione”  
“Parla”  
Il sorriso di Negan si allargò pericolosamente.  
“La mia giacca, e la mia balestra”  
Daryl vide la mano di Negan avvicinarsi e resistette all'impulso di allontanarsi, ma poi si rese conto che stava facendo cenno a Dwight di passargli il suo gilet di pelle.  
“Dwight, sii gentile e vai a prendere anche la sua balestra, che ne dici?”  
La porta si aprì e si chiuse alle sue spalle, Dwight e il tipo che gli stava alle spalle uscirono e lui restò solo con lo psicopatico bastardo, che gli appoggiò la giacca sulle spalle come fosse il suo migliore amico. Daryl la prese e se la fece scivolare addosso, sopra la felpa sporca che gli avevano fatto indossare appena arrivato al santuario.  
“Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi il significato di quelle ali, Dixon – Negan gli girò intorno studiandolo, poi gli si piazzò davanti – e ora dimmi, chi sei?”  
Sentì la bocca seccarsi tutta insieme, la bugia che fu costretto a sputare gli bruciò la gola.  
“Negan”  
“Risposta esatta, mio nuovo angelo custode – Negan gli si avvicinò – e perchè hai deciso di esserlo?”  
“Rovia – Daryl sentì l'acido salirgli dallo stomaco, la nuova bugia gli lasciò un sapore amaro sulla lingua – non mi piace quel tipo”  
“E ti sei goduto lo spettacolo la settimana scorsa, Daryl?”  
Daryl annui, mordendosi un labbro.  
“E ora vuoi giocare pure tu”  
Negan si allontanò appoggiandosi la mazza su una spalla, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo: la stanza in sui entrarono era completamente diversa dalla precedente. Daryl si trovò in una cella uguale alla sua e, inginocchiato in mezzo alla stanza di cemento nudo vide una figura incappucciata.  
“Ora, Daryl, assisterò al tuo battesimo – Negan si chinò e strappò via il cappuccio, rivelando il viso di un uomo imbavagliato – Lloyd, qui, era uno dei miei sai? Un bravo ragazzo. Ma ha disubbidito, ha combinato un disastro che non ti starò a raccontare, e ora deve essere tolto di mezzo. Ma sai – concluse allungando la mazza a Daryl – mi sento stanco, oggi. Potresti pensarci tu?”  
Daryl spalancò gli occhi fissando prima Negan, poi la mazza e poi Lloyd. Piangeva. Il tipo piangeva.  
No, Cristo. Questo no.


End file.
